User talk:Peater24
Your Adminship Hey Peater24 I'm the Admin Umbreon. Look I hope that you're fine with becoming an admin. I gave you that position becuase I'm not up to the job, I barely spend time on this wikia. And this wiki if it is to grow needs someone that can manage it and care for it. Thanks Peater for keeping care of this comunity. So yeah I know that you're new (barely joined) but I believe that you can care and control this place. If you don't agree with me contact me I'll see what I can do for you. --- Happy Editing! --Umbreon The Serial Killer (Bueaurcrat) The Category bug I'm not sure what happening Pea. But it's not a big problem to the wiki if you type in the category it may not pop up but the pages still are added to that category. So untill we find a solution we'll have to type it manally. --Umbreon 05-03-2017 Sunday Message Wall and Concern Well tecnicaly speaking we don't have a message wall we have a talkpage.Honestly I don't know the difference between the 2. All I know is that message walls apear in your notificacion box while with Talkpages a cute litttle sign pops up at the bottom of the screen. This is a message wall: And this is a talkpage: Second of all inorder to make a category you got to the bottom of the page where categories are listed you click add category and type in the name of the category you're about to create.Then you put enter and save and boom! New category. As for your concerns don't worry when the vulpin adveture fans start to search for a wiki about they'll find one.Just like you did. Yes I do understand your concerns becuase despite us constanly editting the wiki needs more people to thrive. I'm going to be working on this wiki's twitter page that should draw in some contributors. ---- Umbreon -- 09-03-2017-Thursday Help with the Email Sorry Pea about the spanish email. The country where I live speaks spanish But I changed the setting to English and only left the social and primary tabs. I'm guessing that the twitter will also be in spaish (sighs) And I don't know how to change the settings(sigh) Well that's all I'll see what I can do on the twitter. Re: Secret Location Yeah I heard about the bonus level as well, however I haven't played it. So i'll play it again on Nexus and then once we're done we can make the pages. wow!!!!1 So you found Firequill's DA Thats great send me the link! I'm still here Sorry pea I've been busy (I was writing fanfictions) these last days. Changing Categories Hello Pea I'm back and sorry for leaving you alone. anyways in order to remove a page form a category you enter the Clasic Editor.You can acess it by clicking the tiny black arrow that points down besides edit buttom there will be Rename,Delete and Clasic Editor.Clcik on clasic editor once in the editor look for the Categories tab once ou click it it will show the list of categories in which the page is in.After that you just click the trashcan icon on the categories you want to delete. Also should the Tome and attack pages be a single page or diffrent ones? Ex:We have a page for the Heal Tome under Items and one for the move Heal in attacks. Main page and stuff Honestly Pea I really don't know how to help I suck at coding but let me see what I can do. Infbox Prob The infoboxes won't save changes made to the fields or you don't know how to add more fields? To edit an Infobox( Add more fields) You must go to http://the-vulpin-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Template: Template name (Ex: Monster) Then you click the edit/create button and modify the template. I fit isn't saving I'll see what's happening. Also sorry for abandoning you again.I've been busy with school and tests. I'll edit and help the wiki when I can. Umbreon The Serial Killer 00:19, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Helping and Sorry Hey Pea sorry for leaving you alone (Again) Well yeah the Antene and Lunar/sun tomes are hard to find. Just kill more innocent pokemon err I mean monsters. Honestly this all depends on luck. And as a player of many games searching for a rare item dosen't help unless you are '''REALLY,REALLY,REALLY,REALLY '''patient. Pretend to not really care if the item falls into your paws or hands.....and bam it will fall into your possesion. Hope that helps. ----Umbreon